another level of love
by MISSfrannyframagucci robinson
Summary: lewis loves franny franny loves him. but when his best friend catches his eye his willing to take his passion to extreme leghths! frannyXlewiss rated T for mild swearing chpt 1


LEWIS POV

oh god what was i doing here? why couldn't she of just picked it up her self? why was i being so damm much of a gentlemen? but then again i love her! but before i could think about my actions my hand had already streached out towards the doorbell. i could here the faint siren like ringing from inside the house. runway god damit! my mind was saying , yet i stood there half wetting my pants. suddenly the door swung open revealing two round faces. it was her god.

"well hello dear come in come in" mrs framagucci beckoned me in. i greeted mr framagucci at the door way. man he scared the shit out of me.

"you must be here to deliver her music equitment? go into the sitting room i'll be down with her in a sec!" i did as i was told and took a seat in the larg living room.i could here mrs framagucci yelling something in framagucci watched me like a hawk. his eyes on my every move.i fiddled with the plastic bag nervously.

"oh hes here! already?wow i didn't even here the door!" i could here frany's voice from upstairs soon i saw franny come in blushing.

'thanks corny. umm..." she hesitated

"you wanna stay for dinner? were having the framagucci special , spagehtti and meatballs!" i nodded eagerly but paused.

"only if its ok with you...your parents" the two people nodded.

FRANNY'S POV

great hes stayin for dinner. atleast i could have him here , with me. alone. i was so happy i couldn't help mylef from grinning. oh corny was so cute!

"bambina didn't you here a word i said ? go and call your brothers in from the lawn" oh i forgot about those two. don't get me wrong art was cool with me . it was just that skinny little dipshit gaston! i did as i was told . cornilious followed me.

"you told me your brothers were going to the homecomming game!" he yelled as we became out of earshot.

"yes but change of plan todays iherito ia a day when we itallians eat dinner slightly earliyer!" he stared at me.

"they can't stop us from having the night of are lives... i guess" he added. i smiled. in the distance i saw art and gaston playing basket ball near the garage gates. i called them over.

'hey you to mom said dinners ready in a few!" when they were looking in my direction they were infact looking at me there focus was more on cornilieous who was smileing nervoussly like some sort of idiot.

"whos blodie here?" gaston asked nastily.

"hes a friend and hes staying with us for dinner!" i put both hands on my hips. he nodded rolling his eyes. art came over to greet cornileuous.

"nice to meet you. its great franny has some freinds you see with her frog problem and all.." lewis cut him of with a loud cough.

"yes i'm just a friend so-"

"close friend" i added he nodded

"well then lead the way geek boy' gaston mocked still came through the door and the smell of good home cooking filled the air.

"smells good mom!" art said tucking into the big plate of food before him. i took my usual seat at the end of the table away from the rest of my sat next to my sat oppiite me nexts to my mum.

"so everyone tuck in! not a single bit of food can be wasted in this household!"mom baffled.

LEWIS POV

the food was great but still i felt un comfatable. every so often i found my self looking at franny i just couldn't look away so eys and that she was just perfect. my thoughts were interupted by mrs framagucci who was already moving onto her second helping of meatballs.

"so lewis or shall i say cornilious how old exactly did you say you were?"

"uh 13 now mrs framagucci. we met when i was 12 and franny ten."

"ahhh yes now i rember! franny goes on about you all the time!" she laughed to herself quietly.

"yeah she talks bout you in her sleep!" gaston adedd rudly with a mouthfull of framagucci slapped her youngest son across the head.

"how many times gaston framagucci do i have to tell you? .talk" she poked him in the ribs with every sillable

"with your ...understannd?or shall i hit you again?" the thin boy shook his head no longer smiling.

"sorry about that dear its just that my sons a little hard of hearing!" she fake laughed.

"mum can corny stay tonight?" franny blurted out randomly

"now now francessca we've talked about this. lewis has a home to go to so therefore he can't just be hanging around here without his parents kowing"

"yes mum " franny mumbled disopointedly.

"no no maybe if we called his parents to ask them, then maybe it would confirm are questions" mr framagucci said looking at m the whole time.

"well uh ok" mrs framagucci added looking slightly worried. what ever this guy was playing at was really starting to make me pissed.

"um i have to get back home and start on my new project!" i thought quickly i just wanted to leave this mad house. but before i got an anwer a dozen meatballs flew across the room.

"GASTON MARIO FRAMAGUCCI HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU.! STOP BEING SUCH A LITTLE , UNGRATEFULL, LITTLE HIT!" mrs framaguccis outburst shocked even her husbad who was lost for words he turned to all three of his chilldren.

"i think its time for you to leave. come back some othere time in the not a very good time at the momment. i'm really sorry i'll give you a lift if you want?" i stared at him in shock.

"no i'll be fine i knew it was a mistake. i should of just let franny pick it up. i know i'm not welcome here anyway!" i didn't meen for such hurtfull words but it was to late frannys eyes were full of tearsit was only a mtter of time before both her brothers manhandled me outof the door.

oh man tonight i really screwed she ever forgive me?i didn't quite no. as soon as i got through the doors of my home i was bombarded with endlesss questions by my two wirried parents.

"where on earth were you we were both worried sick for you!"i looked downn.

"i stayed at school for extra hours to study thats all" my mom smiled at me sadly.

"well son i think its besst you get a good nights sleep you gotta lonng day ahead of you tommorow with all that science fair stuff!" i said goodnight andgot into bed . not even bothering to get undressed. before i nodded of i picked up my phone and tried to call franny it went straight to voicemail.

"hello this is franny frammagucci , also known as frog princess if its a hater calling hang up now , if its any one else than i'm sorry i'm unavalible sorry" the tone ended. i dumped it down on my side table and closssed my eyes.


End file.
